Warcraft Prompt Drabbles
by Winter Enchantment
Summary: Most of the Drabbles from the Tumblr Three Sentence Prompt Extravaganza. Some longer than three sentences, crack pairings abound, as do crazy AUs.
1. GarroshLor'themar - Mermaids

You thought I was joking: Garrosh'themar with Mermaids

* * *

When they first meet Garrosh wonders how the hell Lor'themar is still alive with his vivid red scales and all of that flowing, billowing pale hair, in contrast to Garrosh's own deep brown scales he stands out like a beacon. So what if Lor'themar has a sword as long as his tail, with how fancy the Sin'dorei were it might just be for show, then he sees Lor'themar fight, all sleek, deadly speed in the water, billowing hair and billowing blood, and a delicate _savagery_. Oh, Garrosh thinks, so _this_ is what love feels like.


	2. SylvanasGarrosh's Shoulderpads - HS AU

Sylvanas Windrunner and Garrosh Hellscream's Shoulderpads (High School AU)

* * *

It's third period, just after lunch, and Sylvanas' time to strike. Garrosh Hellscream had been a thorn in her side for long enough, no lowly junior varsity football player got away with mocking the Azeroth High School Cheerleading Squad, not while Sylvanas Windrunner was captain. She snuck quietly into the locker room, her reconnaissance had informed her of where his locker was, he had P.E this period, those awful tacky decorative shoulderpads he always wore were the target, soon he would know true suffering.


	3. GarroshVarian - Hatesex

Garrosh Hellscream/Varian Wrynn (Hatesex)

* * *

This is it, finally, after all these years of taunts and aggression, Varian is finally going to kill that aggravating Orc, of course Garrosh is going _his_ best to kill Varian, but that just makes it better. Triumph is what he wants, victory, _conquest_, he can tell Garrosh wants the same, and it burns in their blood, disarming each other and resorting to hand-to-hand combat. When they tackle each other to the ground and their fight takes a turn from a struggle to more of a _grind_, well, there's a reason he wears an iron codpiece all the time.


	4. AzuregosAnara - Fluff

Azuregos/Anara (Fluff)

* * *

It's nice, not to be bothered by sociopathic champions, to be able to rest, calmly in the Spirit Realm. Azuregos sighs, and Anara hovers next to him comfortingly, "It's alright love," he reassures her, "I'm alright," he says, and he finds that when Anara is around he really means it. She hums happily at him, soft whispers rising in volume for a few moments, before returning them to comfortable, companionable silence.


	5. Lor'themarWrathion - Deus Ex 2 Fusion

Lor'themar Theron/Wrathion (Deus Ex 2: Invisble War Fusion)

* * *

He'd like to be able to do it himself, Wrathion knows that sooner or later, when you're working with Black Market Biomods, someone is going to screw you over, especially if you want to avoid the Omar as much as he does. But he's heard that this 'Lord Regent' is the best of the best, and if Wrathion is going to accomplish what he needs to accomplish he needs the best. He doesn't expect a posh apartment in the Enclave to be his destination, but it is, and when a tall, pale haired, and obviously, _elegantly_ modded man opens the door he knows he's going to get exactly what he needs.


	6. NozdormuWrathion - Because Fuck Logic

Nozdormu hitting on Wrathion in twenty years because fuck logic.

* * *

It was at a party, and Wrathion was only there because Anduin had sent him the invitation threatening to come and escort him personally to the party if he didn't at least put in an appearance, which was ludicrous, because Anduin may have been very formidable for a King of men, but Wrathion was a dragon—_he was the Earthwarder!—_and he had been successfully blackmailed into attending a party by a middle-aged human. He had found himself a relatively quiet to people-watch from—not sulk, no matter how Anduin teased—and was observing the crowd when he noticed a flash of gold and the hum of draconic power, and suddenly there was Nozdormu, sauntering towards him, and no one else seemed to have noticed. "Wrathion," the Bronze Aspect said, "it's good to see you well again, and grown." Wrathion almost asked what he meant by 'again, and grown' but the Bronze dragon seemed to examine him then, and narrowed his eyes, "Well," he said again, "you will be grown when next we see each other, and it will be good to see you then." And with this Nozdormu sauntered off again, distantly Wrathion noted that he made a beeline for the Sin'dorei Regent, but he was busy wondering what the fuck just happened to put much thought into it.


	7. VarianAethas - Alliance AU

Varian Wrynn/Aethas in an AU where the Alliance partnership did work out for the Blood Elves

* * *

Red and Purple. Red and Purple, Varian tried very hard to pay attention to what Archmage Sunreaver was saying in his address to the council meeting Dalaran was hosting, but he kept getting distracted by the vibrant red of his hair as it clashed it with the purple of his helm. If it was garish enough for _him_ of all people to notice it must have been pretty bad, but the mask made him curious, and after the meeting he acted on his curiosity. "Archmage Sunreaver," he approached the elf, who turned and he assumed looked at him, "tell me, do the drapes match the carpet?"


	8. LiadrinTae'thelan - Evil AU

Liadrin/Tae'thelan. Evil!Liadrin AU.

* * *

When Prince Kael'thas had sent them the Na'aru it had seemed like progress, and Tae'thelan had of course asked to be able to study it, when Liadrin had agreed he had imagined visiting the Hall of Blood a few times, documenting what data he could collect for posterity and then returning to the Reliquary. He didn't expect observing change of a different kind, watching the Blood Knights as Liadrin led them from being fallen wielders of the Light to the new Light they siphoned, as Liadrin slowly advocated harsher and harsher methods of training, of dealing with failures, as training spars turned to duels to the blood. The new Light was a hard light, harsh and cold, Tae'thelan discovered, when Liadrin fisted a hand in his hair and dragged him away from the table he had be allowed for his research, twisting his head to look at her the best he could over his shoulder, "Tae'thelan," she said, and the Light was in her eyes now, hard and cold and possessive, "What _exactly_ is the Reliquary's interest in the Na'aru?"

Liadrin can't tolerate Tae'thelan's presence any longer, the Na'aru belongs to the Blood Knights, and while at first she had felt the Reliquary's request for study was perfectly reasonable that was before. Before she had _understood_, how important the Na'aru was for them, they _needed_ it, and she couldn't risk some self-important Magister trying to take it away for 'further research'. She knew what Tae'thelan was here for now, to steal the power from them, to make them fall again for his own gain, but Liadrin would show him, she'd show him who the Na'aru belonged to, she'd show him who all the 'data' he'd collected really belonged to. There were only a few feet between that _interloper_ and herself now, she eyed his long, perfect hair and snarled silently, she would _show him_.

* * *

Notes: (okay, now imagine her pinning him to the research table and having her way with him right underneath M'uru. yeah)


	9. RommathLor'themar - Fluff

Rommath/Lor'themar Theron (Fluff)

* * *

It's not often that Lor'themar gets days to himself anymore, even rarer are the times when Rommath's day free of the Magisterium happened to coincide with it, and nigh impossible was it for both of these thing to happen during one of the times when the Regent managed to convince his personal troupe of babysitters—who indignantly maintained that they were guards—that he could spend one day and night at his own estate without being in any imminent danger. 'But somehow the Light smiled upon us', Rommath thought, 'because here we are', he had spent the day sitting in the shade of the veranda, simply _talking_ to Lor'themar, as the other elf had tended to his terribly neglected garden—pruning deadwood, coaxing vines back to their trellises, singing to the trees that were literally sagging under the weight of ripe fruit as he picked it and lightened their branches, pausing at times when the trees sang back in choruses Rommath couldn't hear—it was odd, to see Lor'themar so at ease, to think that his first love was the outdoors and forests of Quel'Thalas no matter what place Rommath claimed in his heart. Later, reclining by a sweet-smelling bonfire built of salvaged wood from the garden, and listening as Lor'themar told him about the songs of the forest at night, while the starlight and firelight vied with each other for the tint of his ice-pale hair and he smiled that rare smile of his, it occurred to Rommath that perhaps Lor'themar's heart was big enough for all of his loves.

* * *

Notes: this fill is powered by my various Lor'themar headcanons about his attunement to nature and the layout of his estate, also, Rommath is kind of slow when it comes to feelings


	10. RommathLor'themar - Tattoo Kink

Lor'themar Theron/Rommath (Tattoo Kink)

* * *

Lor'themar likes to trace them, running his fingers over the arcane sigils, starting from the ones on the palms of Rommath's hands and slowly moving up, removing his bracers and armbands, gently running the edge of a claw over the dark lines inked on the insides of his wrists before lifting both of Rommath's hands to his mouth and gently pressing kisses to his palms and knuckles and the tips of his fingers. He holds Rommath's gaze all the while, the _intent_ in his good eye making Rommath shiver, but Lor'themar is hypnotic and he can't bring himself to do anything other than allow the other elf to do as he wishes. When Lor'themar gently tugs him forward and slowly, tortuously runs his tongue over his fangs before kissing him, Rommath thinks he might know what madness is.


	11. RommathLor'themar - Kael'thas Wins AU

Rommath/Lor'themar Theron (Kael'thas Wins Quel'Danas AU)

* * *

It is dark in the Spire, dark everywhere, and if Rommath were honest with himself it had been growing darker with every bloody foot they lost to Kael'thas on Quel'Danas. He sees Kael for what he is now, maddened, broken by the weight of the responsibility he'd tried to shoulder, but still dangerous, as he'd proven when Quel'Danas' last defense had crumbled against him. Rommath looked to Lor'themar, sitting next to him, his gaze far beyond the window in front of him, "You know what he'll do if he captures us alive," Rommath said, because he was afraid, and in the face of Lor'themar's serenity he was torn between being comforted and wanting to take him by the shoulders and shake him. Lor'themar turned then, his eye alight with something Rommath couldn't name, his scar chiseled deeper by the shadows, "You think I would yield Quel'Thalas onto him while I still live?" he asked quietly in return, with the surety of one who had faced death a thousand times in defense of what they held dear, and Rommath understood.


End file.
